Crescent Moon
by Kise Yotora
Summary: A dying world seeks salvation in the mechanized Units NOVAS, which are in the hands of the Earth alliance as they wage there war against the Global federation. Kise Yotora, a young German pilot, is asked to pilot a secret Mobile weapon in order to bring


Hölle Faction Witzurg Germany, 2017 August 21, 9:00 a.m.  
  
Chapter One "You shall be as god's"  
  
Kise reached lamely into his pocket as he fumbled with his books, and produced a short card for which he clumsily clutched in his left hand, while his right hand was poised balancing at least 7 books. He slowly inched the card into the small slot located to the right of the door and listened to the small resounding "click" that always followed. He sighed impatiently and made an attempt to pace around the confined space, when suddenly his annoyed face appeared on a small computer screen located right above the door.  
"Kise Yotora," a recorded voice said happily, "Good Morning!" He mumbled something that sounded like a returned greeting as the computer continued with its recorded antics. "Step up to the right line please, thank you, please look into the small computerized niche with your right eye and say your I.D. number so that we may access you inside, thank you." Kise rolled his eyes and bid what he was told, as the computer accessed his "Confidential information" he used the time to stare heartily at himself in the computer screen and tried to decide on anything that could perfect his already seemingly perfect face. The hair, he thought to himself, its long silver color had now covered his entire forehead and was slithering down his face, and in his opinion, covering his jade eyes enough to hide their radiance.  
He was interrupted shortly by a resounding "beeeeep" and the doors in front of him slid silently open. He struggled for a second with his books then continued though the doors, which closed quite loudly behind him.  
"Welcome to the Hölle faction's main central elevation center," the same annoying voice said, "Here you can be transported to any one of the areas surrounding the central core of the faction's militant bases, for ground floor and military operations co. press." but Kise was way ahead of her, having already pushed a square, green number 2 which made the small corridor make its way slowly below the surface of the ground. He waited patiently for a moment before his silence was broken by a small ring, he dropped his books, finally fed up with the mess, and squirmed in his back pocket until he found a small cylindrical chip which he placed in his ear. "Hello," he said cheerfully, miming the recorded women's voice. "Hey Kise how's it goin," a small voice replied in a tired and very bored manner, "Wow Koe, quite cheerful as usual I see." The voice on the other line laughed softly, his dry accent sounded incredibly boring, but still made the effort to laugh.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to hav' to skip the pleasantries Kise, and get right down to the point."  
"Hahahahahhahahaha, sure whatever ya say Koe," Kise laughed. "As if I expected any pleasantries from you."  
"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," Koe said, his tone of voice changing to fit his amusement.  
"Heheheheh, well, so, um.yeh.what's up Ko?" "Well unfortunately I have some bad news, which well, I guess shouldn't be much of a surprise to you, but hey I still thought you should know."  
  
Kise grinned, "Koe, the last bad news you gave me was that I was being promoted to Squad C captain, which unless I'm mistaken, isn't rightly classified as "bad."  
"Yeh, well, I did take into consideration your dislike for the rules, which by the way multiplies with rank."  
"Tell me about it," Kise mumbled. Koe cleared his throat on the other end.  
"Oh yeh sorry Ko, the bad news?"  
"Well I was talking with Jane Rasita, representative to the school administration.Kise you had better get her image out of your God forsaken head and listen here, I know you would love nothing better than to have sick little fantasies with her completely nake-------!OK OK, God Ko just jokin," Kise laughed (his head quickly dropping the picture of the fabulous brown haired blue eyed tanned skin jane).  
Koe cleared his throat annoyingly again, "as I was saying before your perverted ind took action, is that after discussion with Jane, I have received news that the council has to decided to start the deployement of some of the Hölle squad's.  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Kise yelled.  
"Yeh, its pretty bad, with the deployment of further units we could be ne-------  
"Bad, BAD!?!?!?!?!?" "Are you joking this is great news, WITH the deployment of Hölle squads we can finally test some of that so called skill we have been developing for the past 5 years!!"  
"Wait.you.you.aren't scared.this isn't bad news to you?" Koe asked.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING, THIS IS AWESOME!"  
There was an ominous silence on the other end.  
"Ko?" Kise asked. Another second past, until a small voice replied, "Kise?, are.are.you really considering this as something to be celebrated.I mean, deployment is battle, we could be.killed?!?"  
Kise considered this for a moment, then replied, "Yes, your right Ko, but isn't that what we've been training for, doesn't this whole thing exist to prepare us for death?"  
"Well, I suppose you right, but---"  
"What squads are they deploying Ko, is it "T" no wait, T's still in Vector C phases.oh wait.I know, it's gotta be R, or maybe---"  
"Kise."  
  
There was silence on both ends.an ominous silence that filled the void with dread.  
"Kise, there.uh.well.there.deploying us.squad C."  
Silence  
Silence  
Silence  
"Kise?"  
Silence  
Kise leaned back against the wall of the floating compartment.his small chip lay scattered across the floor, his eyes closed, a large and present grin filling his face.  
"Kise.are you there?"  
Kise slowly opened his eyes and reached for the chip, he fitted it to his ear, and spoke, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BAD NEWS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? He shouted, his voice filling with enthusiasm when he spoke, happiness spilling out in fits.  
"THIS IS WONDERFUL!!!"  
"Kise?" "You mean, you're actually.happy.about this?"  
"UM YEH!" Kise yelled even louder as he glided to his feet. There was a small beep and the computer screen against the far wall flicked on, "Excuse me sir, if you could kindly keep your voice down so that we may access correct transitional developments, thank you." Kise was in too good a mood to let that bother him, but in any case he lowered his voice.  
"I can't believe you," Koe said. "This isn't some joy ride.this is battle!"  
"Too true you are Ko," Kise said giddily. "But don't you realize the positions we've been placed?"  
"WHAT?"  
"P-O-S-I-T-I-O-N-S, listen Ko, we have the finest Zodiac Novas Units the Alliance has to offer, think about it, if they deploy us against eh Virgo or Leo we'll kick ass, and what's more, with the alliance watching, and you know what that means."  
"No, I don't know what that means Kise, please feel free to fill me in."  
"Promotions my friend, promotions." "So you really think wiping out some squadron of Leo's is gonna get us a pro?" "I don't see why not, but take it from me my friend, I doubt its gonna be some "squadron of Leo's" I bet my shellits its for operation Dendral." Kise said hopefully.  
"And you really think the alliance is gonna place a bunch of Hölle students in the thick of the Dendral operation?" Koe asked skeptically.  
"Once again my friend I don't see why not," Kise replied.  
There was silence again, and then Koe spoke softly.  
"We'll I thought it was bad news, but there's one more thing."  
"If this is like your last bad news Ko I think this computer here is gonna short circuit itself."  
"Well now that you mention it Kise, this isn't really bad news, its actually really good."  
"Oh do tell Ko."  
"Well, we've been assigned as partners for captaincy of Squad C activation Unit."  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?" Kise yelled happily, ignoring the ravings of the computer, which had ceased to be a recording and was now filled with a direct line of some angry women who sounded like she had just woke.  
"THIS IS AWESOME, OH MY GOD, COULD THIS DAY GET ANY BETTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Yes Kise, I was quite pleasantly surprised too, its good to have your best friend in the cockpit next to you," Koe said.  
"Indeed it is Ko, indeed it is."  
  
The compartment came to a shaky halt on the landing of the second floor, and the doors slid creakily open.  
Kise frantically scrambled for his books as a large mob of people filled the compartment. He slid his hand to his ear, "Hey listen Ko, I'll see in a little while in Novas Mechanics alright? Ok good, well cya then, bye."  
He reached into his ear and pulled out the chip and replaced it in his pocket. He then scrambled out of the compartment into the crowded streets of the second floor. He bolted through the crowd, pushing any one in his path neatly out of the way, he received a few rude hand gestures, but ignored them, he had a job to do, and there was no way he was gonna screw this one. He made a sharp right and continued down a red passage entitled ( GIRLS DORMATORIES. 


End file.
